<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soft Epilogue by AllFuckedUpOnLove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650548">Soft Epilogue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllFuckedUpOnLove/pseuds/AllFuckedUpOnLove'>AllFuckedUpOnLove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>15x20, Breakfast, Domestic, Fix It Fic, Fluff, Heaven, I LET THEM KISS CAUSE IM NOT A COWARD, Kisses, M/M, Peace, Soft Epilogue, carry on, the ending they deserved</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:29:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllFuckedUpOnLove/pseuds/AllFuckedUpOnLove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural finale was trash, so here’s a drabble where Dean and Cas get to have a soft ending and be in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soft Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bruh, I’m still so upset. I needed to write this to cope.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Two days, Dean?” Cas scraped the scrambled eggs onto a plate before setting it in front of Dean. The sun beamed softly through the window, filling the room with an orange glow.</p><p>Dean took a sip of his coffee, rolling his eyes to stop himself from repeating the words back in a mocking tone. He knew Cas was teasing, mostly annoyed that Dean “wreckless with his life” Winchester got dead before he and Jack had enough time to fully finish his heaven.</p><p>It wasn’t like Dean planned on dying, but sometimes you draw the short straw.</p><p>“I sacrificed my life for you, and you only made it two days?” Cas stood over him, his expression fixed in a stare that others would probably mistake for anger, but Dean knew better. 11 years of arguing like an old married couple will do that to you.</p><p>“What can I say,” Dean gave a sly smirk, looking up to meet Cas’s eyes, “two days without you was too damn long.” </p><p>Cas smiled, unable to resist the charm of the hunter he had grown to love. He leaned down, placing a gentle kiss to Dean’s lips. </p><p>“I love you.” The words left Cas’s mouth like a sigh. The last time he said those words, he was met with a shocked silence and death, but that didn’t stop him from speaking his truth again.</p><p>This time, Dean knew. This time Dean didn’t have to question if an angel could truly feel love for a broken man. He didn’t have to worry about some cosmic force taking away the people he cared about. He didn’t have to be afraid to speak his own truth. So he did.</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>Everything between them was easy. No worries, no judgment, just peace. They were finally free, even if it was in heaven, and it’s what they both deserved.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Edit: I realized I was also unhappy with Cas never hearing an answer to his “I love you” so I went back and put that in there.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>